1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grave stone markers that may include granite, and specifically to a gravestone marker that includes a protected viewing chamber for photographs and small objects.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of gravestone markers to honor the memory of persons who have passed away, especially family members, using granite or other stone is well known in the prior art. While a granite tombstone or gravestone marker that is engraved with information is a time enduring memorial, it would be desirable to include memorabilia in addition to the tombstone to honor the love one that has passed away. For example it would be desirable to provide photographs and perhaps other small objects and memorabilia at the grave site that could remain there perpetually as long as the gravesite is there.
The invention described in this patent application accomplishes these objectives by providing a granite gravestone marker that includes a protected viewing chamber that includes a clear transparent cover of bulletproof material either glass or acrylic. The protected viewing chamber is also weatherproof, waterproof and moisture proof.